


Ficlet: Some Things Are Better Than Rocky Road

by Principia



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 19:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Principia/pseuds/Principia





	Ficlet: Some Things Are Better Than Rocky Road

She should’ve known this week was going to go straight to crap. Dad hadn’t come to Los Angeles to see her and spend time with her — he’d come to show off, only invited her to dinner because he had to brag to _someone_ about what he thought was his biggest score ever, and damn near ended up getting himself and Chuck and Casey and his _daughter_ killed for it. It was largely down to Chuck,  ~~her~~ _the_ articulate schnook, that they hadn’t all ended up with bullets in the back of their heads and being thrown in the ocean. Same for capturing Sheik Rajiv Ahmad. If Beckman hadn’t been so _precise_ in her announcement about the arrival of the FBI, Sarah would’ve had to watch her father being dragged off to prison,  again.

Sarah has every right to be agitated, fidgety. So what if the sun’s already setting and it’s freakishly cold for Los Angeles? And she is sure as hell not giving herself a _hug_. Not over Jack Burton.

Then Chuck’s right in her face ( _of course he is_ ), and when she tells him she’s fine, his “here” might as well have been “ _horsesh*t._ " He peels off his jacket and drapes it around her, like a big old prewarmed blanket, and when she pulls it even closer around her, it has nothing to do with being aware of who provided that warmth. She wouldn’t want to seem _ungrateful_ , not when he’s being so _here_. Chuck doesn’t even try to coax a smile out of her, he just wraps his arm around her shoulder and starts walking her back inside.

Chuck thinks her dad will be back soon, but that’s only because if Chuck had a daughter, he wouldn’t spend a minute longer away from her than he had to.

Chuck? With a daughter? Where the hell did _that_ come from?

And if that momentarily-imagined daughter had blonde hair and big brown eyes, she was probably just thinking about the little would-be ballerina from the day she’d first walked into the Buy More.

Again.


End file.
